literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jewntansoath
Welcome Helping out Great to have you on the team! It's brilliant to see that you have already created a couple of main name-space articles, however you may want to review our policy on content from wikipedia, and you may want to reword the two articles in light of it, however it's great work. In terms of helping out just creating new articles and improving ones already here is really helpfull. If you'd prefer to do a bit more of a "project" what we have on the go at the moment is putting all our images into categories (maybe you'd like to help here? ask Davichito for more information), adding an infobox to everypage (if you'd like to do this ask me about it) or you can just search around intill something pops-up that you'd like to work on, would you like me to inform you if I find something I think you might like to work on? Again great to have you here! — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 22:19, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :oh! And you could also help by getting images for as many pages as possible, ask me about how to do this if you are intrested (its sorta complicated! ) — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 22:22, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::Great, once you know which one you'd like too do do feel free to ask for a little advice, everyone here is very nice and helpfull so please don't hesitate to ask, cheers — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 22:49, 8 January 2009 (UTC) BiblioWiki Hey Jonathan, in regard to BiblioWiki, its not quite the same as Literawiki because here we have a review system whereby users can review their favourite books. How ever in its coverage it is the same yes. Thanks for your extremly sensible approach to this, I've seen many users who become very protective about their wiki's. However, that said I don't want to rip BiblioWiki out of your hands! If you want a nice book wiki to edit at what you can basically do is keep BiblioWiki and edit it, or join us here at Literawiki. I don't mind, but like I said please don't feel pressured to get rid of BiblioWiki, it's great to see you've made your own wiki, sorry I can't be more helpful, you may consider asking at Wikia, cheers — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 16:57, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :If thats what you'd like to do, just narrow the range down to something you think you will enjoy writing about, so if you only want to narrow it a bit: fiction, non-fiction, fantasy or science fiction etc are all good ideas, if you want to narrow it alot, then chose a series you enjoy reading or writing about, and make the wiki about that, if this is what you decide to do, please please check it's ok with the people at wikia, as I have no experince on this. Again, thanks — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 07:38, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Correct, good luck. Don't forget to check at wikia if you haven't already, best wishes — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 11:47, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Children's Books Wiki If you're interested, I am the admin of another books wiki, Children's Books Wiki. This wiki's aim is to have an article on every book, series of books, and author pages. If you're interested in joining the wiki that would be great! At least have a look! This wiki's main featured are reviews, so if BiblioWiki doesn't allow reviews then it is very different. We are including books for children 0-16 (which means that we are including many books which are written for adults). Anyway, I've had a look at BiblioWiki, and it looks good. So, see what you think. Anyway, just thought you'd like to know about it. Bethel23 19:26, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well, yes, of course we would like a link! By the way, what are your wiki's aims? I had a look and couldn't find them. Also, how are you going to be different to Literawiki and Children's Books Wiki? It would be well worth putting this sort of thing; maybe on your about page? Bethel23 17:08, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Friends of BiblioWiki Hey Jonathan, thankyou very much, would you like us to put a mention for you at Literawiki:WikiNode? Again thanks — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 18:06, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::Hi, a caption for the wiki we would like is "your guide to children's books". Thanks, Bethel23 12:35, 7 February 2009 (UTC) BiblioClub Hello, just to let you know I updated Literawiki:WikiNode to include BiblioClub, it'd be great if you could mention us at BiblioClub, thanks and all the best — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 17:30, 16 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Main page Sure, the links are no problem, a delight to have a link to the books wiki. I also see the books wiki has a link to Literawiki, which is a nice thing :). Your ideas for the books wiki seem to make sense, I hope you enjoy editing there. All the best — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 18:23, 5 May 2009 (UTC)